Activated for Duty
by Valor Grim
Summary: Keitaro was trained most of his life for war, but he doesn't remember it. Then, when danger approaches earth, he is activated for duty.
1. One straw too many

First off, I don't own Love Hina or Halo. They belong to people who make money doing what I do.

Second, _Thoughts_, **Com. Links**

Hope you enjoy! Please review when you are done!

Keitaro finally stood up from his quick nap on the lawn of the Hinata house. Being the manager of the all girls dorm and having to put up with his hotheaded wife, Naru, he didn't get much time to himself. Even though he had only been married recently, things had already begun to change at an amazingly fast pace. The moods of some of the residents had changed quite a bit. Motoko had become more focused on her schoolwork and was doing well in Tokyo U. Shinobu had come out of her shell and was less shy around new people. However, some residents stayed pretty much the same, Kitsune was still tipsy 70% of the time, Su was still inventing things to battle tama-chan, and Mutsumi was still very ditsy.

The only person that had stayed constant was Naru. Even though they had only been married a month, both of them were adopting each other's habits and rituals very quickly. Even though they had been living together for over three years now, they rarely got a chance to talk about their past and growing up. They talked with one another about their different experiences and all that, but something unsettling had recently been discovered. Aside from his childhood promise, and a few other memories, Keitaro couldn't remember most of his life. They had narrowed it down to directly after the childhood promise and then his graduation from high school.

When Naru asked him about his friends from high school, Keitaro could only remember two of them (because they had usually given him free tickets to do things with Naru and the gang). Naru called him an idiot and they left it at that. However, fate began to work against them like it usually does, and it based all of the coming misfortune on Keitaro's hidden memories.

**The next day**

It should have been just another regular run to the supermarket, but for some reason, things never work out quite how Keitaro planned. With Naru wanting to spend more time with him and their need for groceries, Keitaro decided the perfect way to spend some time together would to be go shopping. However, it didn't stop there. On their way to the supermarket, Naru decided that she needed a few things from the mall, so that's where they headed. After coming out with an ungodly amount of shopping bags stuffed with new clothes, Keitaro and Naru were on their way to the van when it happened.

A man waited for them to put all of their bags into the van and then approached them. Keitaro didn't think anything of it, and asked if he needed anything. Instead of a reply to his question, the man shoved Keitaro into Naru and then held them at gun point. "Give me all your money!" The man whispered to them. Keitaro immediately went for his wallet to give to the man.

"Please, sir. Take it, just don't hurt us!" Keitaro handed over his wallet to the man, and was begging for both his and Naru's life.

"Don't say another word, or I'll shoot her! Now, gimme the purse!" the man adjusted his aim.

"Naru give the man your purse!" Keitaro was pleading with her the best he could.

"No! I'm not giving this idiot my purse! Screw off!" Naru was getting angry now. The initial shock was wearing off, and she wasn't a happy camper anymore.

"I told you to keep your mouths shut!" The man began to pull the trigger when the unusual happened. Keitaro jumped in front of Naru wrapped his arms around her to protect her, the man fired, and Keitaro got shot in the back of the head. The man grabbed Naru's purse and began to pull it off of her when his hand holding the gun was grabbed by a vice like grip.

Keitaro stood up and wrenched the man's right hand hard left. With the sound of cracking bones and the clatter of the gun hitting the pavement, the man relinquished the purse in his left hand to try and dislodge his other hand from Keitaro's unflinching grasp. The man looked up and saw cold and infuriated eyes staring back at him. "Wha- what are you?" The man started to tremble in fear.

Keitaro didn't even answer; he just punched the man hard in the gut with his right hand that sent him flying into a car… 30 feet away. He then turned around, looked at Naru, and passed out. "Kyaaa! Keitaro!" Naru got in the van and drove like a demon to the nearest hospital.

**Keitaro's POV**

I woke up to a spinning room. I was vaguely aware that I was in a hospital. The spinning wouldn't stop, so I shut my eyes and focused on scent instead. The room smelled of cleaning alcohol, blood, and…Naru? Resisting the temptation to open my eyes and see for myself, I instead focused all of my attention to her, first noting the fragrant perfume that she often wears. Tangy, citrus, but yet sweet at the same time, it always sent shivers down my spine when he got close enough to smell it. He heard her even breathing, _Huh! She must be asleep!_ I decided that I would try my luck and open my eyes, so I was greeted with a dark room that was cool and filled with machines… all of them attached to him. It was then that I tried to move my head to look at what exactly the machines where when a mind blowing headache stabbed into my consciousness like a hot knife. I opened my mouth and screamed in silent agony.

My back arched and the machines started beeping faster and faster, louder and louder. Naru woke with a start and called for a nurse to come in quickly. The pain started to recede after a bit, the nurse came in and stuck a needle into the IV in my arm. The pain went down from a piercing hotness to a dull, thumping ache soon after.

"Don't move! Just stay still!" Naru was caressing my face in her small, warm hands. She shushed me and cooed gently until my breathing slowed down and I focused more on her.

"N-Naru? What happened?" I slowly gasped out. "What am I doing here?"

Naru just looked at me with her eyes wide that softened and then spilled forth tears. "I thought that I lost you!" She fell on me and hugged me, clinging to me as if she let go then I'd leave. I just sat there and let her cry for a bit, comforting her. When she finally got some control of her tears, she started to explain to me. "You remember the mugger from earlier?" I nodded. "When I refused to give him my purse, he went to shoot me for talking, but you jumped in front of him. The bullet hit you in the head, I thought you had died, I saw your eyes roll into the back of your head."

She gasped a little and started to tear up again. "But then, when he grabbed my purse, your eyes came back down, they focused, and then you grabbed his hand. He dropped the gun, then you punched him in the stomach. " She wiped her tears with one of her hands and started to playfully laugh. "I've heard adrenaline makes you stronger, but you knocked him into next week. I didn't think you had it in you!" She tried to smile, but her mouth quivered and tears started to form again in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. If I had let him have my purse, then you'd be ok. I'm so sorry." She used both of her hands to wipe her eyes as she cried again.

"Don't worry about it! I'm invincible, remember?" I smiled, and she fell into my arms again. The last thing that I remember before drifting off into sleep was the comfortable weight on my chest as she laid her head on my heart.


	2. Activated

**Chapter 2**

Although Naru explained what happened, the doctor came early in the morning and told me the extent of the damage. "Mr. Urashima, it seems that you have one thick skull. I am no professional as far as guns are concerned, but I do know that a bullet to the head is almost always fatal. However, with you it seems that the bullet didn't penetrate your skull. It is so strange. When people survive these types of things, it is usually because the bullet ricocheted off of their skull. However, when we looked at your wound earlier, we saw the bullet flattened to your skull. All we had to do was gently apply some pressure on the right side, and it came right off. No scratches, cracks, or breaks in your skull are a result of that bullet." The doctor shook his head.

"I honestly don't know how you survived, much less the way you did. You have a guardian angel or something." And with that, the doctor said that I could leave for home. Me and Naru got all of our things and went to the Hinata house.

"Well, that was exciting. Now, I hope that we can get home in one piece!" I said.

"Don't say that!" Naru yelled at me.

"Why?"

"Because you will jinx it!"

We got back to Hinata house and went inside to explain to everyone what happened. I couldn't get back to cleaning anything until I got challenged by Motoko and hit on by Kitsune. _Ahh. Sweet normalcy._ After cleaning the outdoor bath, I decided to go ahead and get the dual with Motoko over with. I hadn't fought her in the last 24 hours, so I figured that she just wanted to make sure that I could still put up a fight. It's just her way of showing that she cares. _Talk about tough love._ I found her in the living room downstairs and asked her if she was ready.

"Prepare to die, Urashima!!" and she sprang after me into the courtyard. _This is gonna hurt._ And so the sparring began.

After twenty minutes of nonstop blocks and parries, swipes and stabs, my arms felt like mush and Motoko had the upper hand. She was on the high ground and using her sword as much as her feet to attack me. I jumped back a couple of feet and waited for her to come to me. She jumped down and shot off with a horizontal slice. She had me. I couldn't block in time and I knew it. Unfortunately, we had drawn quite a crowd and they would all witness my eminent defeat.

Until, I saw a flashing sequence of red, blue, green, and golden lights flash at an amazing pace from among the audience. First, red three times, blue twice, green four times, green twice, and golden once. My mind kicked in overdrive and before I could think my left hand came around and grabbed Motoko's hands, stopping the wooden blade inches from my face. Then I swung my right hand up and broke it with my own wooden blade.

Shaking my head and jumping back, I tried to make sense of what I just did. _I didn't tell my hands to do that! _ I didn't have much time to think about it as Motoko ran at me again, this time with just the handle of her blade. _Man! She doesn't give up!_ I got into a defensive stance and waited for her to come to me. Then, that sequence of lights went off again, but this time, I felt it more than saw it. Instantly, my body went on the offensive, I ran at Motoko and sidestepped her vertical slash with her half blade and used my right leg to sweep kick the back of her legs. While she was falling, I grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her into the air… 20 feet straight up.

She flipped in the air and landed on the roof of Hinata house. I looked around and saw the sizeable crowd all look at me with their mouths hitting the floor. Motoko looked surprised, but retaliated with a few words. "It seems you are stronger than I thought, Urashima. You are worthy to feel my real blade!" She grinned evilly and threw her broken wooden sword on the ground, then drew her real sword. "Prepare yourself!" Then she jumped off of the roof, landed in front of me and released her signature technique. "Boulder cutting slash!"

She had totally forgotten about the crowd. _Crap!_ Was all the time I had to think before I crossed my arms in front of my head and let myself be hit by her technique. I was sent back into the wooden fence on the other side of the courtyard, my shirt had been totally blown off, and I had a huge gash along my right forearm. Motoko came in yelling and went for a stab before I oriented myself. Pain and weariness weighed heavily on my mind and any resistance I had to stop her felt so far away. Then, something sparked. Some long lost memory that yelled at me, "YOU MUST LIVE AT ALL COSTS! IF YOU DIE, THEY DIE!"

Flashes of people that I cared about flew across my mind, settling at last on Naru. With my need to survive resurrected, when her blade came within reach, I grabbed the blade itself and stopped her dead in her tracks. Blood gushed down my arm and her blade as I stood there; strangely enough I was completely calm. I held the sword punched her in the stomach just like I did to the mugger. Instead of sending her 30 feet away, though, I just knocked her out. "Match over." I said. I walked over to the entrance to the Hinata house. Naru came up to me and looked at me with eyes that said 'what just happened?' I said "I have no clue. I'm freaking out! I'm going to take a bath, then figure it out. I'm tired and I stink.

**A couple of hours later**

I came down into the living room to greet the guests that had apparently come by when I was in my bath. They had strange grey uniforms on and looked like the military. "Hello there! I am Keitaro Urashima, the manager of Hinata house. How can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hello, I am Colonel Jason Stein and this is my Lieutenant Alva Reich of the UNSC. I was hoping that we could speak privately, if that is not too much of a problem." The Colonel requested. He stood a solid 6' 3" and had grey hair with a few wrinkles adorning his face. His full mustache completely covered his top lip. While his lieutenant was roughly 5' 9" wearing a hat to cover her black hair. Her eyes were that of an intelligent woman and her stance showed that she was confident as well.

"Of course. Please follow me." I lead them to my personal quarters and asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"No, I am afraid that we do not have time for pleasantries, Mr. Urashima." The Colonel looked directly at me. "May I be direct, Mr. Urashima?"

"Sure."

"Can you remember anything during your elementary through high school years?" The Colonel looked kind of bored asking the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Please answer the question."

"Ok. No, I don't."

"Did you ever wonder why that is, exactly?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"

"I have your memories right here, in this little box, Mr. Urashima." The Colonel held out his hand and the Lieutenant gave him a heavy metal box that I had missed earlier.

"What? How is that possible? In a box?" I moved toward the box and swiftly opened the package. Inside, was a suit of armor.

"That is the Mark VI MJOLNIR armor. Spartan-206, you have been activated for war." The Colonel smiled as I jumped up reflexively, all of my memories restored in an instant.

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted crisply and then went into the bathroom to change into my old armor. All those years, training for this day… I was ready. Sure, I'd have to tell Naru, but I had to answer the call. The covenant didn't wait.


	3. Hinata in an uproar

I soon left the Hinata house behind and found myself on a transport to one of the stations surrounding earth. But there was something nagging me in the back of my mind. It was like I had forgotten about something… Oh well. It must not have been important. I looked out of the window of the Pelican I was sitting in when I saw where I would be stationed for the next couple of years. The Crypt was truly a magnificent station. I picked up the file on the construction, internal features, and survival rate of the Crypt and it's residents.

Unlike all the other stations, which had only one supersized MAC gun aboard, the Crypt had 9 different MAC guns. Granted, they weren't as big as the ones on the other stations, like the Cairo and the Malta, but they were equipped with an advanced targeting system that only required two shots to take down any covenant ship.

The Crypt was also designed to fire continuously, as one shot fired, another was reloaded. The targeting system was run by a specific AI whose only function was to designate the most tactical targets, communicate with the surrounding stations, and take down any covenant ship that meant humanity harm.

There were two other AI's on board the Crypt, but unlike the targeting AI, known as Valor, the others were more focused on the needs of those on board the station. The AI in charge of life support and various other mundane, but critical tasks was Isis, who had a morbid sense of humor and often threatened the crew with cutting off their air supply. The other AI, Laverna, was in charge of all the commands given to the station, and the commands leaving the station.

If there was an officer on board, all he had to do was show up and look pretty. The three AIs practically ran the station, Valor's tunnel vision for war was often countered by Laverna's benevolent nature. While Isis continued to scare all of the soldiers on board, she often squabbled with Laverna. They both had the same directive and both agreed that it didn't take two AIs as smart as them to run the station. Therefore, most everything became a contest with those two.

The survival rate of those on board was unusually high. Considering that the average life span of a marine ranged from anywhere between 2 to 5 months of service during the covenant war. The Crypt was built three years ago, the same crew that lived in it then, lived in it now. The only strange thing was, the AIs were put in there much more recently. The oldest was Isis, who had been there for a year and a half, while Laverna had only been there 8 months, and Valor 6. Something was going to happen on Crypt, I knew it. _I guess I'll figure it out when I get there._ I folded the files back into their folder and put them on the seat next to me. _ Until then, I'm going to need my rest._ And with that, I laid my head down on the wall behind me and went into a fitful sleep.

**Naru's POV**

"KEITAROOOO!" I screamed. I had looked for that idiot for over an hour. It was really getting on my nerves how he seemed not to be around when work needed to be done. The bathroom toilet upstairs was clogged, and I had to fix it because he wasn't around. Oh yeah, I'm pissed! As soon as I find that spineless bastard I'm gonna-

Motoko skidded around the corner and ran up to me. "Do you know where Keitaro it?" I shook my head no. "Then you had better come with me." Motoko grabbed my hand and basically dragged me into the living room where everyone else was already assembled.

"About time you showed up, Naru! We were about to go looking for Keitaro without you!" Kitsune said.

"Oh, you guys are looking for Keitaro?" Su asked. She had a banana in her mouth and a wrench in her right hand. "I know where he's at!" and with that, Su took off down the hallway. "Nya, But you gotta catch me before I tell ya!"

"Come back here you little brat!" I ran after Su, quickly followed by the other residents of Hinata house.

**Two hours later**

"Okies! I guess you tried!" Su stood victorious over all of us. "I guess I'll show you where Keitaro is!" Su ran off into the living room.

Suddenly, all our energy restored, we all ran into the living room, wanting to figure out where our resident klutz was. We all sat down on the couch as Su plugged in some kind of machine into the TV. "Ok. As you all know, there are various space stations surrounding earth, right?" All of us nodded. "And we all know that they are used as protection from the covenant forces, right?" I had no idea what she was talking about, but I nodded my head anyway. "Well, there is one station that stays in orbit directly above Japan, The Crypt. And that's where Keitaro is!" Su smiled and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"… WHAAAAAT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING UP THERE?" Almost all of the girls got up and restrained me from strangling Su.

"Calm down, Naru. Maybe he had a good reason for going." Shinobu said grappling with my left arm.

"Well, he should have told me!" with one final jerk, I broke free of everyone and headed to the front door. When I opened it, Mutsumi was outside.

"Hello! I was wondering if you thought today was weird too! I brought watermelons!" I swear that she is the most random, clueless ditz aside from Keitaro. I just shrugged past her and started to continue my running when somebody shouted, "Get her, Mutsumi! She's running away!" The next thing I know, my right hand is in a death grip by a smiling Mutsumi. I gave up, there was no way I could break loose. If she could grip bowling balls with one hand… well I figured that I'd keep my hand.

Shinobu ran up to Mutsumi, "Thank you. I don't think we could have caught her if she ran off any further."

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here!" I yelled.

"I understand Naru, I was quite surprised to learn that Keitaro was in the military too!" Mutsumi smiled.

"WHHAAAT! How did-. What did-. When did-." I had lost all thought process temporarily. How could Mutsumi know that.

"I rolled my pencils this morning to see if I would have a good day, but they told me that Keitaro is a soldier of the UNSC, fighting the covenant. An alien species that wants to wipe all human existence off the face of the universe. Watermelon?" Mutsumi smiled and held up a watermelon in her other hand.

Motoko came in next to Shinobu and said, "How about we all go to the kitchen and talk about this. I want to get to the bottom of this. Then we can decide what we are going to do. Don't forget that he is our manager and friend, Naru." With that, she strode into the kitchen.

"Alright, fine. Mutsumi, you can let go now. I'm going to go to the table." Mutsumi let go of my hand and I walked to the kitchen where everyone was already sitting around the table. "Alright, Su, you and Mutsumi seem to know what's going on. Tell us all that you know." I looked straight at the energetic ball of evil.

"Okies! Keitaro is a soldier of the UNSC, he went into outer space, and he is stationed on The Crypt. That about sums up all I know about it!" Su grabbed a banana and started munching on it.

"You already told us that, Su. Do you know anything else?" Kitsune spoke up.

"Well, there are a few things I don't quite understand." Su stopped eating her banana for a sec. "I don't know why Keitaro was assigned to The Crypt, I don't know why he was assigned a rank of petty officer, and I don't know when he joined the military." Su went back to eating her banana.

"Yeah, who'd a thought that spineless klutz would have joined the military?" Motoko chirped in.

"So how do we get him back?" I had kept quiet the entire time, now I wanted answers.

"I already have it covered!" Su jumped up and ran to her room for a couple of seconds. When she came back, she was carrying a laptop that looked suspiciously like a banana. "I've worked with the UNSC before, I think I can contact him on The Crypt!" Su attacked the keyboard in a frenzy.

"What do you mean, 'worked with the UNSC before'?" I asked her.

"I created a few of their smart AI's. And I think one of my creations is on The Crypt." Su happily announced.

"Huh? You created the AI's that the military uses?" Shinobu asked.

"Ahahahaha! Of course! Do you think that the UNSC could create such fine and detailed AI's with the sole task of protecting humanity? Well, I created a select few of the AI's that they use now. Another woman, by the name of Dr. Halsey was the first woman to come up with the groundwork. But I improved it beyond her biggest dreams!" Su puffed out her chest in a swell of pride.

"Which AI on The Crypt is yours?" Shinobu asked again.

"There is an AI onboard whose sole purpose is to target and destroy covenant ships. However, that is only his first priority. The stupid military couldn't imagine what else I had programmed into him. Not only can he integrate with their atrocious targeting systems, he can do just about anything else. His main function is to keep humanity alive! And hunt down any covenant enemies! Along with any other threats… like turtles!" Su jumped up and pushed the enter key on her laptop banana.

"Yes, master?" a male voice came from the laptop.

"Wow! Is that the AI?" Shinobu's eyes got real big.

"Heya, Valor!" Su waved at him.

"Hello, master. What can I do for you?" Valor's voice echoed out of the speakers.

"Valor? Is it?" I inched forward.

"Yes, ma'am. I am Valor Grim. Custom AI of top scientist of the world, Koalla Su. How may I be of service?"

"I need to get someone back to earth. He left this morning and is headed for your station. His name is Keitaro Urashima. Is there any way you can return him to us?" I asked calmly.

"Please wait a moment." Valor's voice sounded over the laptop. "Keitaro Urashima, Age 26, Petty officer, Spartan class 4, Spartan serial number 206. Current status: Activated. Location: The Crypt. Is that the person you asked about?" Valor asked.

"Spartan? SPARTAN! WTF?" I just about lost it. Weren't Spartans the ones that were the best of the best? Not just your typical marines or ODST, but a Spartan. They were living legends. It was rumored that they never died. However, they went missing a lot. Probably on some super secret mission to destroy the covenant.

The rest of the people in the kitchen was silent. Footsteps were heard coming slowly from upstairs. Ema, the Hinata house's newest resident came down the stairs wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What's with all the noise?" she asked groggily.

Su finally spoke up to the AI. "Yes, that is the person. Can you decommission him and send him home?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot access any personal files of Spartans. I can only view their service record. I am sorry, master." Valor replied.

"Then how do we get him home?" I asked.

"We win the war." Was Valor's only response.


End file.
